The Blues Brothers (movie)
The Blues Brother'''s is a 1980 musical comedy directed by John Landis and starring John Belushi and Dan Aykroyd as "Joliet" Jake and Elwood Blues, characters developed from a "Saturday Night Live" musical sketch. It features musical numbers by R&B and soul singers James Brown, Cab Calloway, Aretha Franklin, Ray Charles, and John Lee Hooker. The film is set in and around Chicago, Illinois, and also features non-musical supporting performances by John Candy, Carrie Fisher and Henry Gibson. The story is a tale of redemption for paroled convict Jake and his brother Elwood, who take on "a mission from God" to save the Roman Catholic orphanage in which they grew up from foreclosure. To do so they must re-form their rhythm and blues band, The Blues Brothers, and organize a performance to earn $5,000 to pay the tax assessor. Along the way they are targeted by a destructive "mystery woman", Neo-Nazis, and a country and western band — all while being relentlessly pursued by the police. Released in the United States on June 20, 1980, it received generally good reviews with 76% of reviews positive according to the review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes. It earned just under $5 million in its opening weekend and went on to gross more than $115 million in theaters worldwide before its release on home video. Plot Congregation members dance to the tune of The Old Landmark. James Brown is at the pulpit at the center of the frame."Joliet" Jake Blues is released from Joliet Prison into his brother Elwood's custody, having been paroled after serving three years of a five-year sentence for armed robbery. Jake is irritated at being picked up in a battered former Mt. Prospect police car instead of the Cadillac the brothers used to own, but is mollified when Elwood demonstrates the "new" Bluesmobile's powers by vaulting it over an open drawbridge. Over Jake's protests, they visit their childhood home, a Roman Catholic orphanage. They learn the institution will be shut down unless $5,000 in property taxes can be paid. Jake indicates they can quickly obtain the funds, but the orphanage director, Sister Mary Stigmata (nicknamed "The Penguin"), emphatically refuses to accept any stolen money from the brothers. She drives them out, and tells them not to return until they have redeemed themselves. At the prompting of Curtis, the elderly orphanage worker who introduced the duo to the blues, the brothers visit a lively evangelical church service where Jake has an epiphany: they can legitimately raise the funds by re-forming their legendary rhythm and blues band. As they head home, Elwood's driving attracts the attention of two Illinois State Police troopers named Daniel and Mount. Elwood proceeds to both escape and earn the officers' undying enmity by driving through a shopping mall. Arriving at the flophouse which Elwood calls home, the brothers also suffer a bazooka attack launched by a "Mystery Woman" who is targeting Jake, but neither is injured or even significantly perturbed. The next morning, as the troopers are about to arrest the pair, she remotely detonates a bomb that demolishes the entire building. The brothers again emerge unharmed from the rubble and casually depart on their errand, followed by the troopers a few moments later. Jake and Elwood begin tracking down members of the band. Trombonist Tom "Bones" Malone and the core rhythm section of the group (Willie "Too Big" Hall, Steve "The Colonel" Cropper, Donald "Duck" Dunn, and Murphy "Murph" Dunne) are found playing in an empty Holiday Inn lounge, and are fairly easily convinced to rejoin. Trumpeter "Mr. Fabulous" (Alan Rubin), now maître d' at a high-class French restaurant, is harder to sway, but Jake and Elwood gleefully proceed to make a ghastly spectacle of themselves, swilling the restaurant's food and drink and harassing the other patrons. When they threaten to repeat this performance at every meal, Mr. Fabulous gives in. En route to meet saxophonist Louis "Blue Lou" Marini and guitarist Matt "Guitar" Murphy, the brothers disrupt the neo-Nazi rally of the American Socialist White People's Party ("The Illinois Nazis"),2 adding another bitter enemy to the brothers' rapidly-growing list. Marini and Murphy are at the soul food restaurant which Murphy owns with his wife. Against her emphatic advice, the two musicians walk out and rejoin the band. The reunited group uses an IOU to obtain instruments and equipment from a pawn shop, Ray's Music Exchange. Jake leads the skeptical band out into the countryside, stopping along the way so that he and Elwood can make a phone call. The Mystery Woman appears and sprays a nearby propane tank with a flamethrower, setting off an explosion that launches the phone booth into the air. As before, though, her attack does no harm to the brothers. The band stumbles into a gig at Bob's Country Bunker, a bar which features "both kinds of music: country and western." After a rocky start, the band wins over the bottle-tossing crowd with the theme from Rawhide and "Stand By Your Man." At the end of the evening, however, not only is their bar tab greater than the pay for the gig, but the band that was actually meant to play turns up: a Nashville group called the Good Ol' Boys. Jake and Elwood escape the Good Ol' Boys and Bob when Daniel and Mount inadvertently crash their police car into the trailer driven by the angry pursuers. Jake and Elwood facing police officers, the National Guard, and firefighters. The Blues Brothers blackmail Maury Sline, their friend and booking agent, into securing a big gig for them – a performance at the Palace Hotel Ballroom, located 100 miles north of Chicago. After being driven all over the area promoting the concert, the Bluesmobile runs out of gas, making Jake and Elwood very late. The ballroom is packed, and the concert-goers are joined by the Good Ol' Boys, Daniel and Mount, and scores of other police officers. To settle the crowd, Curtis appears and performs a magical version of "Minnie the Moocher" with the band. Jake and Elwood finally sneak into the venue and perform two songs. A record company executive in attendance offers a large cash advance on a recording contract, more than enough to cover the orphanage's property taxes and the cost of the band's instruments, and tells Jake and Elwood how to slip out unnoticed. As the brothers escape via some grimy service tunnels, they are confronted one last time by the Mystery Woman, whereupon it is revealed she is Jake's brutally-jilted ex-fiancée. She fires an M16 rifle in their direction, but Jake charms her, kisses her, then unceremoniously drops her in the muck, allowing the two brothers to escape to the Bluesmobile. They hit the road back to Chicago with dozens of state/local police and the Good Ol' Boys in close pursuit. Jake and Elwood eventually elude them all, leaving piled-up police cars in their wake. After a gravity-defying escape from the Illinois Nazis, Jake and Elwood arrive at the Richard J. Daley Center, where the Bluesmobile literally falls to pieces. Finding the office of the Cook County Assessor, they discover a sign saying "Back in 5 minutes." As they wait, the building is stormed by hundreds of police, firefighters, and Illinois National Guardsmen. An assessor clerk (Steven Spielberg in a cameo) finally appears, and the brothers pay the tax bill. Just as their receipt is stamped, handcuffs are placed on their wrists, and they turn to face a sea of armed law officers. As the film ends, Jake is back in prison, now joined by Elwood and the rest of the band, and they play "Jailhouse Rock" for their fellow inmates. Cast Joliet "Jake" Blues Portrayed by John Belushi. ;Quotes *"Well, thank you, pal! The day I get out of prison, my own brother picks me up in a Police Car!" *"No. Fucking. Way." *"Yes! Yes! Jesus H. Tapdancing Christ, I have seen the Light!!!" *"Well, me and the Lord, we got an understanding." *"The Lord Works in Mysterious Ways." *"Hey! How much for your wife? Hahahahahahah!!" *"Gimme four fried chickens, and a coke." Elwood Blues Portrayed by Dan Aykroyd. ;Quotes *"It's got a cop motor, a 442 inch plant. It's got cop tires, cop suspension, cop shocks. It was a model made before catalytic converters, so it'll run good on regular gas. Whaddaya say, is it the new Bluesmobile or what?" *"We're on a Mission from God." *"I'd like some dry, white toast, please." *"Hey, Jake! There's gotta be at least $7.00 worth of change here!!" *"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen! We're so glad to be here in Kokomo tonight! We're the good old...blues brothers...boys...band from Chicago! We sure hope you like our show! I'm Elwood, and this is my brother, Jake!" *"We're so glad to see so many of you lovely people here tonight, and we would especially like to welcome the representatives of the Illinois Law Enforcement Community, who have chosen to join us at the palace hotel ballroom at this time! We do sincerely hope that you all enjoy the show, and please remember people that no matter who you are, and what you do, to live, thrive and survive, there's still some things that make us all the same! You, me, them, everybody! Everybody!" *"Who IS that girl?!" * "It's 106 miles to Chicago, we have a full tank of gas, half a pack of cigarettes, it's dark, and we're wearing sunglasses." Sister Mary Stigmata (The Penguin) Portrayed in the movie by Kathleen Freeman. Our worst nightmares about Nuns come to life, Sister Mary supports corporeal punishment, and still slaps the Blues Brothers around like they were five-year-olds. ;Quotes *"I will not take your filthy, stolen money!!" *"You were such a disappointing pair. It saddens and hurts me that the two young men whom I raised to believe in the Ten Commandments have returned here as two thieves, with filthy mouths, and bad attitudes. Get out, and don't come back until you redeem yourselves!" Curtis Portrayed in the movie by Cab Calloway. '''Quotes * "Boys, you got to learn not to talk to nuns that way." Reverend Cleophus James Portrayed by James Brown. Burton Mercer Portrayed by John Candy. Burton is a cop with a heart; he'd rather watch the Blues Brothers than catch them. He seems to have a past history with the Brothers; he knows Elwood's real address, and enjoys the Wrigley Field subterfuge. ;Quotes *"Who wants an orange whip? Orange whip? Orange whip? Three orange whips." *"Hi this is car....What number are we? Fifty-five? Yeah, this is car fifty-five. We're, ah... we're in a truck! (laughs nervously). Other characters *Carrie Fisher as Mystery Woman *Aretha Franklin as Mrs. Murphy *Ray Charles as Ray *Henry Gibson as Head Nazi *Steve Lawrence as Maury Sline *Twiggy as Chic Lady *Frank Oz as Corrections Officer *Jeff Morris as Bob *Sheilah Wells as Claire *Charles Napier as Tucker McElroy *Armand Cerami as Trooper Daniel *Chaka Khan as Choir soloist *John Lee Hooker as musician on Maxwell Street *John Landis as State trooper *Stephen Bishop as State trooper *Joe Walsh as Prisoner *Paul Reubens as Chez Paul waiter *Steven Spielberg as Cook County Assessor's Office Clerk *Layne Britton as The Cheese Wiz *Joe Cuttone as Lloyd *Toni Fleming as Mrs. Tarantino *Carolyn Franklin, Brenda Bryant Corbett, and Margaret Branch as Soul Food Chorus. Origins The characters, Jake and Elwood Blues, were created by John Belushi and Dan Aykroyd in performances on Saturday Night Live. The fictional back story and character sketches of blood brothers Jake and Elwood were developed by Aykroyd in collaboration with Ron Gwynne, who is credited as a story consultant for the film. As related in the liner notes of the band's debut album, Briefcase Full of Blues, the brothers grew up in an orphanage, learned the blues from a janitor named Curtis and sealed their brotherhood by cutting their middle fingers with a steel string said to have come from the guitar of Elmore James.3 When it was decided the act could be made into a film by Universal Pictures, Aykroyd set about writing the script. He had never written a screenplay before, he said in the 1998 documentary, Stories Behind the Making of The Blues Brothers, and he put together a very descriptive volume that explained the characters' origins and how the band members were recruited. It was 324 pages, which was three times longer than a standard screenplay. To soften the impact, Aykroyd made a joke of the thick script and had it bound with the cover of the Los Angeles Yellow Pages directory for when he turned it in to producer Robert K. Weiss. John Landis was given the task of editing the script into a usable screenplay.4 The premise of the underlying plot, that a church-owned orphanage would have to pay a property tax bill, has been questioned — in Illinois, and generally elsewhere in the world, church-owned property is exempt from taxes. However, at the time of writing of the film, a legislative proposal to tax such property was under consideration. The proposal was never enacted into law, making the film a sort of alternate history.5 Location Much of the film was shot on location in and around Chicago, Illinois between July and October 1979.6 Made with the cooperation of Mayor Jane M. Byrne, it is credited for putting Chicago on the radar as a venue for filmmaking. Mayor Richard J. Daley had all but prevented films from being produced there up until his death in 1976. This is alluded to in a line by Mr. Fabulous, when he said, "No, sir, Mayor Daley no longer dines here. He's dead, sir." Since then, nearly 200 movies have been filmed in Chicago. "Chicago is one of the stars of the movie. We wrote it as a tribute," Dan Aykroyd told the Chicago Sun-Times in an article written to mark the film's 25th anniversary DVD release.7 The Bluesmobile races through the mall while being chased by State Troopers.The first traffic stop was in Park Ridge, Illinois. The mall car chase was filmed in the real, albeit abandoned, Dixie Square Mall in Harvey.8 The bridge jump was filmed on an actual drawbridge, the 95th Street bridge over the Calumet River, on the southeast side of Chicago. The main entrance to Wrigley Field (and its sign reading "Save lives. Drive safely, prevent fires.") makes a brief appearance when the "Illinois Nazis" visit it after Elwood falsely registers the ball field's location, 1060 West Addison, as his home address on his driver's license. (Elwood's Illinois driver's license number is an almost-valid encoded number, with Dan Aykroyd's own birth date embedded). The other chase scenes included Lower Wacker Drive and Richard J. Daley Center.9 In the final car chase scene, the production actually dropped a Ford Pinto, representing the one driven by the "Illinois Nazis," from a helicopter at an altitude of more than a mile — and had to gain a special "air-unworthiness" certificate from the Federal Aviation Administration to do it.10 The FAA was concerned that the car could prove too aerodynamic in a high-altitude drop, and pose a threat to nearby buildings. The shot leading up to the car drop, where the "Illinois Nazis" drive off a freeway ramp, was shot in Milwaukee, Wisconsin at the Hoan Bridge on Interstate 794. The Lake Freeway (North) was a planned but not completed 6-lane freeway and I-794 contained an unfinished ramp that the Nazis drove off.11 Several Milwaukee skyscrapers are visible in the background as the Bluesmobile flips over, notably the US Bank Center. The "Palace Hotel Ballroom," where the band performs its climactic concert, was at the time of filming a country club, but later became the South Shore Cultural Center, named after the Chicago neighborhood in which it is located. The interior concert scenes were filmed in the Hollywood Palladium.12 The filming in downtown Chicago was conducted on Sundays during the summer of 1979, and much of the downtown was cordoned off from the public. Although the Bluesmobile was allowed to be driven through the Daley Center lobby, special breakaway panes were temporarily substituted for the normal glass in the building. The Bluesmobile The film used 13 different cars bought at auction from the California Highway Patrol to depict the Bluesmobile, ostensibly a retired 1974 Mount Prospect, Illinois Dodge Monaco patrol car. The vehicles were outfitted by the studio to do particular driving chores; some formatted for speed and others for jumps, depending on the scene. For the large car chases, filmmakers purchased 60 police cars at $400 each, and most were destroyed at the completion of the filming.13 More than 40 stunt drivers were hired and the crew kept a 24-hour body shop to repair cars.13 For the scene when the Blues Brothers finally arrive at the Richard J. Daley Center, a mechanic took several months to rig the car to literally fall apart.13 The statues, seeming to be looking on with concern when the car disassembles, actually exist at the Cook County Building. At the time of the film's release, it held the world record for the most cars destroyed in one film until it was surpassed by its own sequel.13 Casting In addition to recognized soul and rhythm and blues stars James Brown, Cab Calloway, Ray Charles, and Aretha Franklin, the members of the Blues Brothers band are notable for their musical accomplishments as well. Steve Cropper and Donald Dunn are architects of the Stax Records sound and were half of Booker T. & the M.G.'s - it is Cropper's guitar heard at the start of the Sam and Dave song "Soul Man". Horn players Lou Marini, Tom Malone, and Alan Rubin had all played in Blood, Sweat & Tears and the Saturday Night Live band. Drummer Willie Hall had played in the Bar-Kays and backed Isaac Hayes. Matt Murphy is a veteran blues guitarist. Blues performers were featured in the cast as well, with John Lee Hooker backed by harmonica player Big Walter Horton and pianist Pinetop Perkins, playing "Boom Boom" on Maxwell Street. As the band developed at Saturday Night Live, pianist Paul Shaffer was part of the act and was cast in the film. However, due to contractual obligations with "SNL", he was unable to participate. So actor-musician Murphy Dunne (whose father, George Dunne, was the Cook County Board President) was hired to take his role.4 Shaffer later did appear in Blues Brothers 2000. Carrie Fisher, Kathleen Freeman, Henry Gibson, and John Candy were cast in non-musical supporting roles. The movie is also notable for the number of cameo appearances by established celebrities and entertainment industry figures, including Steve Lawrence as a booking agent, Frank Oz as a corrections officer, Twiggy as a "chic lady" in a Jaguar convertible whom Elwood propositions at a gas station, and Steven Spielberg as the Cook County Assessor's clerk. John Landis plays a state trooper in the mall chase. Paul Reubens (pre-Pee-wee Herman) has a small role as a waiter in the Chéz Paul. Joe Walsh has a cameo as the first prisoner to jump up on a table in the final scene, and Chaka Khan is the soloist in James Brown's choir. The character portrayed by Cab Calloway is named Curtis as an homage to Curtis Salgado, a Portland, Oregon, blues musician who inspired Belushi while he was in Oregon filming Animal House.14 Over 200 National Guardsmen, 100 state and city police officers, and 15 horses were used in filming of the blockade on the building.15 Additionally, three Sherman tanks, three helicopters, and three fire engines were used. Box office The Blues Brothers opened on June 20, 1980 with a release in 594 theaters. It took in $4,858,152, ranking second for that week (after The Empire Strikes Back) and 10th for the entire year. Over the years, it has retained a following through television and home video. The film in total grossed $57,229,890 domestically and $58,000,000 in foreign box offices for a total of $115,229,890.16 By genre, it is the ninth-highest grossing musical and the tenth-highest earner among comedy road movies. It ranks second, between Wayne's World and Wayne's World 2 (which, coincidentally, also take place in the greater Chicago metropolitan area, in nearby Aurora, Illinois), among films adapted from Saturday Night Live sketches.16 Director Landis claimed that The Blues Brothers was also the first American film to gross more money overseas than it did in the United States.7 Critical reception The film has an 76% positive rating based on 38 reviews from critics at the review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes.17 It won the Golden Reel Award for Best Sound Editing and Sound Effects,18 is number 14th on Total Film magazine's "List of the 50 Greatest Comedy Films of All Time"19 and is number 69th on Bravo's "100 Funniest Movies".20 The Blues Brothers has been criticized for its simplistic plot and being overly reliant on car chases. Among the reviewers at the time of the film's release who held that opinion was Roger Ebert of the Chicago Sun-Times. But, he also praised it for its energetic musical numbers and said the car chases were "incredible".21 Janet Maslin of The New York Times criticized the film for shortchanging viewers on more details about Jake and Elwood's affinity for African-American culture. She also took director Landis to task for "distracting editing", mentioning the Soul Food diner scene in which saxophonist Lou Marini's head is cut off as he dances on the counter. In the documentary, Stories Behind the Making of The Blues Brothers, Landis acknowledges the criticism, and Marini recalls the dismay he felt at seeing the completed film.22 Cult-film status The Blues Brothers has become a staple of late-night cinema, even slowly morphing into an audience participation show in its regular screenings at the Valhalla Cinema, in Melbourne, Australia.23 John Landis acknowledged the support of the cinema and the fans by a phone call he made to the cinema at the 10th anniversary screening, and later invited regular attendees to make cameo appearances in Blues Brothers 2000. The fans act as the members of the crowd during the performance of "Ghost Riders in the Sky".24 In August 2005, there was a 25th anniversary celebration for The Blues Brothers at Grauman's Chinese Theatre in Los Angeles.25 Attendees included Landis, former Universal Studios executive Thom Mount, movie editor George Folsey Jr., and cast members James Brown, Henry Gibson, Charles Napier, Steve Cropper, and Stephen Bishop. It featured a press conference, a panel discussion where Dan Aykroyd joined via satellite, and a screening of the original theatrical version of the film. The panel discussion was broadcast directly to many other cinemas around the country. Extended scenes When the film was first screened for a preview audience, a producer demanded that director John Landis cut twenty-five minutes from the film.26 After trimming fifteen minutes, it was released in theaters at 133 minutes. The film's original length was restored to 148 minutes for the "Collector's Edition" DVD release in 1998. The 25th anniversary DVD release in 2005 includes both the theatrical cut and the extended version. The full-length version includes: *A longer opening scene, showing the prison guards having to use their nightsticks to wake Jake up. *A scene with Sister Mary Stigmata ("The Penguin") where she lists what missions she might be sent to if the orphanage is closed. *A scene in which Jake and Elwood discuss whether or not to enter the Triple Rock Church. *Elwood is shown parking the Bluesmobile inside an electrical substation that powers the Chicago Transit Authority's "L" trains. In the documentary, "Stories Behind the Making of The Blues Brothers", Dan Aykroyd explained that the Bluesmobile would get charged from the substation, enabling it to do impressive stunts. But, in the same documentary, director John Landis said he originally cut the scene because he considered it unnecessary: the Bluesmobile is simply a "magic car." *An extension to the scene in which Elwood discusses why Jake committed the gas station robbery. *Longer versions of some of the musical numbers, most notably the Maxwell Street blues band scene with John Lee Hooker, showing Hooker and Pinetop Perkins getting into an argument over who wrote "Boom Boom" and Curtis (Cab Calloway) singing "Minnie The Moocher". *Additional footage of Jake and Elwood waiting for the Cook County Assessor's Office clerk (played by Steven Spielberg) to return from his break. Soundtrack The Blues Brothers: Music from the Soundtrack was released in June 1980 as the second album by the Blues Brothers Band, which also toured that year to promote the film. "Gimme Some Lovin'" was a Top 40 hit. The album was a followup to their debut, the live album, Briefcase Full of Blues. Later that year they released a second live album, Made in America, which featured the Top 40 track, "Who's Making Love". The songs on the soundtrack album are a noticeably different audio mix than in the film, with a prominent baritone saxophone in the horn line (also heard in the film during "Shake a Tailfeather," though no bari sax is present), and female backing vocals on "Everybody Needs Somebody to Love", though the band had no backup singers in the film. A number of regular Blues Brothers' members, including saxophonist Tom Scott and drummer Steve Jordan, perform on the soundtrack album but are not in the film. According to director Landis in the 1998 documentary The Stories Behind the Making of 'The Blues Brothers', filmed musical performances by Franklin and Brown took more effort, as neither artist was accustomed to lip-synching their performances on film. Franklin required several takes, and Brown simply rerecorded his performance live. Cab Calloway initially wanted to do a variation on his signature tune, Minnie The Moocher, having done the song in several styles in the past, but Landis insisted that the song be done faithful to the original big band version. Soundtrack album listing *"She Caught the Katy" (Taj Mahal, Rachell) – 4:10 **The Blues Brothers with lead vocals by Jake Blues *"Peter Gunn Theme" (Mancini) – 3:46 **The Blues Brothers Band *"Gimme Some Lovin'" (S. Winwood, M. Winwood, Davis) – 3:06 **The Blues Brothers with Jake Blues, lead vocals *"Shake a Tail Feather" (Hayes, Williams, Rice) – 2:48 **Ray Charles with the Blues Brothers (Jake and Elwood, backing vocals) *"Everybody Needs Somebody to Love" (Wexler, Berns, Burke) – 3:21 **The Blues Brothers (Jake Blues, lead vocals; Elwood Blues, harmonica and vocals) *"The Old Landmark" (Brunner) – 2:56 **James Brown and the Rev. James Cleveland Choir (additional choir vocals by Chaka Khan credited in the film) *"Think" (White, Franklin) – 3:13 **Aretha Franklin and the Blues Brothers with backing vocals by Brenda Corbett, Margaret Branch and Carolyn Franklin (real-life sister of Aretha) and Jake and Elwood *"Theme from Rawhide" (Tiomkin) – 2:37 **Elwood and Jake and the Blues Brothers Band *"Minnie the Moocher" (Calloway, Mills) – 3:23 **Cab Calloway with the Blues Brothers Band *"Sweet Home Chicago" (Johnson) – 7:48 **Dedicated to the musician Magic Sam *"Jailhouse Rock" (Leiber, Stoller) – 3:19 **Jake Blues and the Blues Brothers (Over the closing credits in the film, verses are sung by James Brown, Cab Calloway, Ray Charles, Aretha Franklin and "crew".) Other songs in the film The film's score includes "God Music" (instrumental with choir vocalese) composed by Elmer Bernstein, who previously had worked with John Landis on National Lampoon's Animal House. Other songs in the film include: *"Shake Your Moneymaker" – composed and performed by Elmore James *"Soothe Me"/"Hold On! I'm Comin'" – composed by Sam Cooke/Isaac Hayes and David Porter; performed by Sam and Dave *"I Can't Turn You Loose" – composed by Otis Redding; instrumental performed by the Blues Brothers band (their theme song) *"Let the Good Times Roll" – composed and performed by Louis Jordan *"Anema e Core" – performed by Ezio Pinza *"Quando, Quando, Quando" – performed by Murph and the MagicTones *"Just the Way You Are" – composed by Billy Joel; performed by uncredited group *"Boom Boom" – composed by John Lee Hooker; performed by John Lee Hooker (as "Street Slim"), vocals and guitar' Big Walter *Horton (as "Tampa Pete"), harmonica. Pinetop Perkins (as "Luther Jackson") electric piano; Willie "Big Eyes" Smith, drums; Luther "Guitar Jr." Johnson, guitar; Calvin "Fuzz" Jones, bass *"Mama Lawdy"/"Boogie Chillen'" – composed and performed by John Lee Hooker *"Your Cheatin' Heart" – composed by Hank Williams; performed by Kitty Wells *"Stand By Your Man" – composed by Tammy Wynette and Billy Sherrill; performed by the Blues Brothers *"I'm Walkin'" – performed by Fats Domino *"Ride of the Valkyries" – composed by Richard Wagner; performed by the Pittsburgh Symphony Orchestra *"The Girl from Ipanema" – composed by Antonio Carlos Jobim; performed by an uncredited group (background music while the brothers are in the elevator to the assessor's office.) Sequel The 1998 sequel, Blues Brothers 2000, had similar traits to the original, including large car chase scenes and musical numbers. John Landis returned to direct the film and Dan Aykroyd reprised his role, joining John Goodman, Joe Morton, and 10-year-old J. Evan Bonifant as the new Blues Brothers. Aretha Franklin and James Brown were among the celebrities returning from the first film. There were also musical performances by Sam Moore, Wilson Pickett, Paul Shaffer, B. B. King, and Eric Clapton, among others. Dozens of artists were packed into an all-star band called The Louisiana Gator Boys. The film was considered a box office failure, only generating a little over $14 million in box office sales27 on an approximate $28 million budget.28